Rai's Reason
by True Rai
Summary: The truth behind Rai's intentions are revealed. Is he planning to rule the world with an iron fist? Does he want to become next to immortal? This is the next installment to tell you what you want to know.


Rai's Reason by Rai Kelevra

**Rai's Reason by Rai Kelevra**

(Rai was in a lab working when Neko and Ryu came in.)

Ryu: Have you made the black kakuganes?

Rai: Easy, it's in its final stage now but one more mission.

Neko: Then things will be like it should be?

Rai: Yes.

(Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta kept watch over Ginsei High school.)

Gouta: What would Rai do here?

Tokiko: He'll become a Victor, it'd be a perfect feeding ground.

Kazuki: I think Captain Bravo has a notion. (Looks at them) I think I got one too.

Tokiko: (Curious) What is it you think Kazuki?

Kazuki: That's why I bugged the rooftop.

Gouta: For what?

Kazuki: (Pulls out a couple of headphones) Lets just listen in, trust me.

(Tokiko and Gouta put the headphones on and Kazuki put some on too.)

Tokiko: No one's…what? Who's there?

Rai: Please consider what I'm offering.

Girl's voice: Why are you offering such a thing?

Tokiko: Wait, that's Hanaka Busujima!

Kazuki: Shhhhh, keep listening.

Rai: Hanaka, we're almost the same. Losing our families to homunculus' while hiding. Neko and Ryu are going to become Victors.

Hanaka: (Confused) Why?

Rai: To destroy any more homunculus and that we wouldn't be vulnerable again.

Hanaka: I knew that because we were alchemist warriors in training. You'd say to rid the world of homunculus and keep your family together. I mean't why me?

(Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta were listening in at a brief silence.)

Rai: (Takes a deep breath and releases) I love you Hanaka Busujima.

Hanaka: Rai, I…

Rai: Hanaka, I know it already and I want to save you.

Hanaka: I can't love you because becoming a victor isn't the way. I'm sorry Rai, I could only love you if you stop this.

Tokiko: That's right Hanaka! Convince him otherwise.

Rai: (Voice breaking) Hanaka, I don't want to hurt you.

Hanaka: (Trying not to cry) If you care about me, you'll not go through this.

(They heard a door close and brief silence was heard.)

Rai: Buso renkin.

(Rai flew on his buso renkin like a surf board off the roof.)

Gouta: He's getting away.

Kazuki: We got eyes on him.

Tokiko: (A little angry) How much are you leaving us out of it.

Kazuki: I just wanted to take initiative. (Poses) I'm a master of planning!

Tokiko: Come on, lets head back to headquarters.

(They all head back and reported to the Great Warrior Chief and Captain Bravo.)

Captain Bravo: My hunch was right.

Kazuki: Yes.

Captain Bravo: Checking on you kids was a smart thing to do.

Great Warrior Chief: Good job Captain Bravo. Brief the warriors on their next mission. (Leaves)

Captain Bravo: Yes Great Warrior Chief, thank you sir.

Kazuki: Give us the 4-1-1 Bravo.

Captain Bravo: Sure thing Warrior Kazuki. The hideout of Rai is five miles north of Newton Apple Academy. In an abandon lumber yard. You are to head over in 1800 hrs, gear up.

(Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta got ready to head over there. They were dropped off a mile away as the three treaded carefully.)

Tokiko: (Walking) Rai doesn't seem like a bad guy.

Kazuki: He just wanted to protect the ones he love. (Walks alongside Tokiko)

Gouta: (In skywalker mode) We have to stop his irrational plan though.

(As they got close the ground shook.)

Kazuki: What the…

(The lumber yard blew up in a mast proportion. Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta looked up to see Rai, Ryu, and Neko all turned into Victors.)

Tokiko: We were too late. (breathes hard)

Kazuki: This…is the… energy drain? (breathes hard)

(They watched and heard Rai shout.)

Rai: Lets fly!

Ryu and Neko: Yes!

(They flew up and darted off to the west. Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta struggled to get up. Now they had to report to headquarters of the situation. A few hours later did a report come on.)

News anchor woman: We have a special report. In the U.S., New York City suddenly has gone under a terrible faint spell. Hospitals nearby have had to treat all of the people. It relates to another couple of stories, a couple of years back. Can the strange ailment have come back?

(Captain Bravo turned the tv off and turned to the alchemist warriors assembled.)

Captain Bravo: State your presence.

Kazuki: Warrior Kazuki present.

Tokiko: Warrior Tokiko present.

Gouta: Warrior Gouta present.

Shusui: Warrior Shusui present.

Ouka: Warrior Ouka present.

(They all looked as Hanaka Busujima came in.)

Hanaka: Warrior Busujima present.

Captain Bravo: AS of now you're known as STARS. (Looks at them all) Special tactical alchemic rescue squad. As leader, we should be ready in less than a week. Planning is crucial, so everyone be ready.

(Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta were sent to search for Papillon. Shusui, Ouka, and Busujima were planning on how to get the victors, Rai, Ryu, and Neko. They need to get the victors at one spot but how to. Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta watched the skies on the helicopter.)

Kazuki: We have to find Chouno to make the white kakuganes.

Gouta: Another news report again.

(Hands over portable tv to Kazuki and Tokiko. They turned up the volume up.)

News anchor woman: We have a special report. In the U.S., California has gone under a mass fainting spell. People have been sent to neighboring states to be treated. This illness is perplexing doctors but still looking for a quicker cure than bed rest.

Tokiko: (Angry) I thought he cared about Busujima. Look at what he's doing!

Kazuki: He does care, he's avoiding near the Asia area.

Gouta: He'll eventually have to go there.

Kazuki: He won't. (Looks out window) There he is! Pilot, go west.

(The helicopter met side to Papillon. Kazuki open the door to let him in.)

Papillon: Kazuki, you need something from me?

Kazuki: Yes, we need you to make three white kakuganes.

Papillon: Yes, I heard some victors were out. I'll do it only if you'll keep me under protection. I heard any homunculus are being destroyed by the victors.

Kazuki: Sure thing.

(They took Papillon to the headquarters. Getting ready, STARS prepared for their counter with Rai, Ryu, and Neko. The three victors had gone around North America, South America, Africa and now Europe. Time was of the essence to stopping the three. A couple days and everything was set. They all got together before leaving.)

Captain Bravo: You all did very well. Lets bring those lost back.

Everyone: Yeah!

Hanaka: (Thinking) Please Rai, don't let your heart change.

To be continued??


End file.
